hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornadoes of 2018 (SPCBlackford)
United States totals Canadian totals France totals England totals Australian totals Russian totals Puerto Rico and Guam, United States Hawaii, United States Alaska, United States Elsewhere The 2018 Tornado Season was a above average tornado season with 3,591 Tornadoes touching down worldwide...including 2,117 in the United States...3 of the four EF5 tornadoes that touched down occurred in the state of Indiana...the other was in Mississippi and Alabama... Tornado events January 1 4 tornadoes touched down in the state of Arkansas...including 1 EF0, 2 EF2's and 1 EF4...the Tornadoes caused 2 deaths...and 14 injuries... January 2 To see the Main article about the EF5 Tornado: Tupelo-Mississippi-Birmingham, Alabama Tornado 85 tornadoes touched down in multiple US states...including 13 EF0's...21 EF1's...32 EF2's...11 EF3's...7 EF4's and 1 EF5...this Outbreak produced the deadliest tornado of the year...the Tupelo, Mississippi-Birmingham, Alabama Tornado... January 18 14 tornadoes touched down in Northern Indiana and Southern Michigan...most of those were EF0's and EF1's...but a isolated EF4 caused severe damage in Kalamazoo, Michigan... January 20 8 tornadoes touched down in Central Indiana, including a EF4 which destroyed much of Kokomo... January 21 47 Tornadoes caused damage across the Southeast United States...including 4 EF3 tornadoes which caused damage... January 27 A isolated EF2 tornado caused heavy damage in Downtown New York City... February 1 361 tornadoes across 26 US states touched down...about 40 of these were EF4 Tornadoes...but none were EF5's...this Tornado Outbreak had the record for most tornadoes ever recorded within a single day... February 17-23 Outbreak Sequence 219 tornadoes across 7 US states touched down...causing Extensive damage...one EF5 tornado touched down in Kokomo, Indiana causing extensive damage February 25 A Isolated Tornado caused High-End EF1 damage in Downtown Kokomo, Indiana causing light damage February 29 Small but significant outbreak produces 4 tornadoes, 1 was rated EF4 March 3 (Canada) To see main article: Tornado outbreak of March 3-4, 2018 Large Tornado Outbreak causes 36 tornadoes, Red Deer, Alberta reported high end EF3 damage from a 1.76 kilometer (1.09 mile) wide tornado...winds up to 375kmh (233mph) were reported by radar, it also caused the only EF3 tornado in Canada that year March 3 To see main article: Tornado outbreak of March 3-4, 2018 and March 2018 Indianapolis Tornado 15 tornadoes touched down in the United States by the same system that produced the Canadian Tornadoes the same day...1 EF5 Tornado in Indianapolis caused extensive damage, winds of 377mph were reported...The Indianapolis tornado had the strongest winds ever recorded on the face of the earth March 4 To see main article: Tornado outbreak of March 3-4, 2018 The Same System that produced the day's prior tornadoes in the United States and Canada produced 21 tornadoes...including 2 EF4's and 7 EF3's...but no EF5's caused more than 700 injuries March 7 To see main article: March 7, 2018 tornado series A Isolated Supercell produced 8 tornadoes in the United States almost all EF3's or EF4's...but 1 EF5 in the Fort Wayne, Indiana area March 26 To see main article: 2018 Greensburg, Kansas tornado This Violent Isolated Tornado was rated a EF3 tornado and caused major damage April 1 Isolated Tornadoes struck Tennessee, the strongest was a EF4 in Nashville... April 3 To see main article: April 3, 2018 tornado outbreak Strong Tornadoes strike Illinois and Indiana...the strongest was a EF4 tornado that struck Bedford, Indiana...another EF4 struck Oakville, Indiana... April 6 A Small and Weak Tornado Outbreak struck Illinois, Indiana and Michigan... April 7 The Same System which produced the prior days Weak Tornadoes produces Strong Tornadoes in the same area... April 12-13 A Weak Line of Light Showers started to produce cold air funnels in Northwestern Indiana...a small cold air funnel touched down as a EF1 tornado with peak winds of 90MPH...a house sustained roof damage...showing light signs of EF1 damage...the next day...a massive line of Strong to Severe Thunderstorms developed...that line produced 3 EF0's, 3 EF1's, 2 EF2's and one EF3... April 15 A Small and Weak Tornado Outbreak struck Indiana and Ohio on April 15...One EF2 caused major roof damage in Michigan City, Indiana causing 1 death... April 26 A Small, but large tornado outbreak struck the state of Oklahoma, a EF3 tornado struck Broken Arrow, another EF3 struck Tulsa... May 3-4 To see main article: May 3-4, 2018 tornado outbreak This damaging tornado outbreak was responsible for 14 deaths, on May 1 the NWS SPC issued a Day 3 marginal risk concerning the threat for Isolated Thunderstorms that can become severe producing the threat for tornadoes...this was upgraded to a Slight Risk in the 0700 Day 2 outlook and a enhanced risk in the 1730 Day 2 outlook, around this point a Day 3 Slight Risk also appeared for May 4...in the 1200 Day 1 the NWS SPC highlighted a Moderate Risk over much of Kansas with a 15% chance of tornadoes and a 30% chance of Large Hail...in the 1300 Day 1 outlook the NWS SPC issued a High Risk over central Kansas and northern Oklahoma with a 30% chance of Large, Violent tornadoes...PDS Tornado Watch 109 was issued around 11:35AM...and the 1630 Day 1 outlook was also issued with a Maxed out High Risk of Severe Thunderstorms...in the 2000 Day 1 outlook the High Risk was pushed down to remain at a 60% + hatched threat of Strong Tornadoes, but a downgrade to a 45% chance of large hail and a 30% chance of Damaging Winds, in the 0100 Day 1 outlook the downgrade to a 5% chance of tornadoes, a 15% chance of Large Hail and a 60% chance of Damaging Winds was required, therefore keeping the risk at High...the NWS SPC noted that the main threat was a "Long-Lived Derecho/Bow-Echo" event was likely...also around 10:15PM PDS Severe Thunderstorm Watch 116 was issued for Eastern Oklahoma...saying a tornado or two was possible, a large EF2 cone touched down a few minutes later...on May 4 in the 1200 Day 1 outlook the High Risk was downgraded to a Moderate Risk for Central Missouri with tornadoes once again being the main threat, a EF4 wedge threw several empty RV's into the air, the damage to the RV's showed possible EF5 intensity...a few homes sustained possible EF5 damage, but after post-analysis they found that the homes that sustained EF5 damage were not that well built, and not properly anchored to the ground...that tornado killed 14 people...in the 1630 Day 1 outlook a upgrade to a high risk was once again required...in the 2000 Day 1 outlook the high risk was downgraded to a moderate risk...the system finally weakened and diminished after 2115Z May 9-23 To see main article: 2018 Super Outbreak On May 5 the remnants of the storm system that caused the May 3-4 outbreak produced some severe storms in PA, another Tropical Depression moved on shore in Washington producing a EF1 tornado near Seattle...on May 9 the NWS SPC highlighted a Slight Risk concerning Wind and Hail at most, 27 tornadoes touched down. To see more on the 2018 Super Outbreak, visit the main page. June 11-13 (Hawaii) To s''ee main article: June 11-13, 2018 Hawaiian tornado outbreak'' This tornado outbreak was the first killer in Hawaii's history...injuring 7 Hawaiians and killing 1 Californian who was vacationing, it started on June 11 when the NWS in Honolulu issued Severe Thunderstorm Watch 4 (the other 3 times nothing happened)...at 3:21PM HDT (Hawaiian Daylight Time) a tornado watch was issued for the big island concerning a strong supercell located near Oahu, this was upgraded to a tornado warning by 3:30PM as a reasonably large tornado was spotted, the tornado moved northeast and was rated EF1...by 4:00PM a EF2 touched down over Volcano resulting in the first ever tornado emergency in Hawaii "The National Weather Service in Honolulu has issued a tornado warning for, eastern Hawaii Island in the state of Hawaii...until 4:45PM Hawaiian Daylight Time...this is a tornado emergency for Volcano! take immediate tornadic precautions to protect life, at 3:58PM a confirmed large and destructive tornado was located over Green Sand Beach...and moving west at 30 miles per hour, a violent tornado is moving directly towards downtown Volcano" at 5:00PM the first killer tornado in Hawaii's history, a EF3 touched down near Honolulu and moved east rapidly off the island killing a man taking pictures of the tornado on the beach, the EF3 moved onto more islands for about 6 and a half hours until it arrived on the Big Island where it moved towards Oahu...the tornado finally lifted around 2:00AM, weak EF0's would continue to touch down with the system for the next day... June 16 (Alaska) To see main article: 2018 Juneau tornado On June 16 a isolated thunderstorm developed over Southern Alaska producing a brief, weak EF0 tornado over downtown Juneau, the tornado was unexpected, especially due to being Alaska resulting in 4 deaths. July 23 (England) To see main article: 2018 Birmingham, England tornado On July 23 the first tornadoes in England of 2018 occurred, starting with a F2 that touched down near London causing damage, a F0 also touched down over Northern Birmingham, England...a F3 touched down and moved straight through Birmingham, England causing significant damage...the tornado is disputed for F4, Hail as large as baseball sized was reported all across England... July 27 on July 23 the SPC issued a 15% outline for July 27 with very large hail and very damaging winds being the main concerns, but they couldn't rule out a few tornadoes, including the possibility of a strong tornado...this was upgraded to a 30% chance the next day, on July 25 the first ever D3 high risk was issued for extreme southern Kansas and extreme northern Oklahoma, only about 5 and a half miles north to south, the size was upgraded on July 26 to cover all of Central Oklahoma and Central Kansas...a second high risk was also added that day for northwestern Missouri but the outlook even said in the first D2 outlook: The northern high risk will likely be merged with the Southern High Risk for the Day 1 outlook. or downgraded to moderate risk as the northern high risk has a large area of uncertainty...the northern high risk will likely be removed in the 1730 outlook, in the second D2 outlook: The former high risk over northwestern Missouri has been downgraded to a moderate risk...but a possibility of a D1 high risk is moderate, GFS has shown that several supercells may develop over southeastern Nebraska and are expected to move SE at 30MPH, by 1355Z tomorrow the cells are expected to be in the strong/severe range...the tornadic activity is expected to start around 15-16Z over extreme NE Kansas, extreme SE Nebraska and extreme NW Missouri...meanwhile, farther to the south the High Risk over Northern Oklahoma and Southern Kansas here is the synopsis: the main front is expected to move into Northern OK and Southern KS between 18-19Z, behind this front is unstable conditions that may result in supercells developing between 21-00Z, strong to violent tornadoes will be a threat. the first severe thunderstorm warning of the day was issued at 1247Z and expired at 1315Z for Hallam, NE...11 tornadoes touched down. and the storms moved out by 1800Z. August 3 On August 3, a isolated thunderstorm popped up in southern Indiana...a tornado was spotted around 8:45PM in Brown County, Indiana; shortly later a EF1 tornado destroyed a shop in Nashville, Indiana, before moving over the Interstate and diminishing. another EF1 destroyed a abandoned hhgregg in Indianapolis...and a last EF2 destroyed metal chicken coops and several homes and businesses in Fishers...IKEA Fishers, which hadn't even been there for a year received heavy damage from the tornado. August 3 (Africa) See main article: August 2018 African tornado outbreak Around the same time of the Indiana tornadoes, a few tornadoes touched down in Africa from isolated waterspouts. Africa also just started using the Enhanced Fujita Scale...it began with a EF0 tornado in the Democratic Republic of the Congo around 3:04PM EDT, shortly later...a Egyptian citizen reported seeing a "large rotating cloud touching the ground"...only minutes later a EF3 tornado moved through his village...killing all but 2 people, by 4:00PM...3 tornadoes, 2 EF0's and 1 EF3 had touched down across Africa...at 4:04PM, a wedge tornado was reported by an American tourist in a Spanish city in northern Morroco...the storm moved into Moroccan territory around 4:06PM, the tornado became known as the 2018 Ceuta, Spain tornado...the tornado was rated a EF4 on the enhanced Fujita scale. by 4:20PM, another wedge tornado was already being reported in South Africa...it hit South Africa's capital city of Cape Town, making it the most southward tornado in history...the storm moved offshore as a EF5 tornado and became Hurricane Alberto in the South Atlantic. Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks